


Focus On Me

by ashtin, woobinnies (hyunchannies)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But You Get It, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, I thought of another one, Love Bites, M/M, Nipple Play, Not in This Fic, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seungbin FUCK okay., Well - Freeform, based on that one twitter post about changbin being just tall enough to mark up seungmin's neck, if i think of other tags i'll add them, seungbin are very much switches for each other, thanks for that inspiration yo, you’re welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtin/pseuds/ashtin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchannies/pseuds/woobinnies
Summary: “Honestly,” Changbin began, tilting his head to the side as he looked Seungmin up and down until his eyes zeroed in on  the colorful splotches that littered his neck. He fisted his own cock, much like he’d done to Seungmin’s and began stroking himself slowly. “You could just stand right there and let me look at you.”OrChangbin nearly gets off to fansite photos of Seungmin, but decides the real thing is so much better.





	Focus On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the majority of this while very not-sober. And then I edited it semi-sober. And did the final readthrough completely sober, but no promises of perfection. Just enjoy Seungbin getting each other off okay.

Being an idol came with a lot of training, but everyone knew that. Everyone; fans, non-fans, and hopeful trainees alike all knew about the extensive amount of work that went on behind the scenes in preparation to become the spitting image of perfection to the naked public eye.

And while Chan was the very definition of a perfect leader, he wanted to break away from that textbook definition of perfection and become something new, something different, something original. So he created his own team that had plenty of flaws and imperfections when separated. But when they came together as one cohesive unit, Chan was pleased to find his own brand of perfection within their bond.

Chan worked tirelessly alongside Changbin and Jisung to bring out each of the members’ own unique colors with every song and lyric they produced. Chan trusted Woojin and Minho when it came to other aspects of running their group. He trusted Woojin to listen and fix vocalizations within the team and find ways that would highlight certain member’s vocals in a positive way, and he trusted Minho to make pretty pictures and scenarios with the coordination of all nine bodies in beautiful, yet powerful, choreography.

_Changbin_ found it most fascinating when he watched the playback of their dry rehearsals from different camera angles. He had to applaud Minho time and time again, knowing that the older boy worked day and night to make sure every angle captured them attractively. Even if most angles were only seen for two seconds at a time, they still counted, and Changbin was grateful for his hyung’s meticulous attention to detail.

But there was one part that Changbin loved more than anything else.

It usually began anywhere from thirty minutes to an hour after their public schedules as a group. He would scroll through his personal Twitter feed and ogle at the breathtaking photos that the fans had taken before and during their performances.

_God bless,_ he thought to himself that night after their performance at the Ulsan Summer Festival. They _all_ looked good. And every angle suited them just fine, even captured in a still frame

He nearly choked on his water when he began to scroll through Seungmin’s tag. He’d known their stylists had gone all out with all of the members earlier that evening, but Seungmin looked downright fuckable. His hair had been kept out of his eyes and into a pretty comma style which revealed a peep of his beautiful forehead. His eye makeup was absolutely stunning with the shimmering red and light beige hues across his lids, and all of the expressions that the photos captured put scenarios in Changbin’s head that sent the blood rushing straight to his dick.

It began to fill out even more when his eyes traveled to Seungmin’s hands in the photos. He let out a soft groan when his dick actually twitched at the thought of the younger member’s hands all over his body; long, slender fingers pushing in and out of him until he became a whimpering mess under Seungmin.

Changbin sighed. He supposed he would have to take care of himself before bed anyway, and slid one of his hands down his torso until it cupped his obvious erection and began to palm himself through his sweatpants at a teasingly slow pace.

A sigh escaped his lips once more at the much needed pressure, and he continued to scroll through the stupidly attractive photos of Seungmin.

“Fuck.” Changbin said in a low whisper when a particular full-body photo of Seungmin came up.

His pretty shirt hung loosely around his frame with a few too many buttons left undone, exposing the younger’s beautiful neck and collarbone. Changbin had also conveniently forgotten that the younger had been wearing shorts. Shorts that had ridden up just enough to show slivers of Seungmin’s toned thighs.

Changbin’s mouth nearly began to water as his hand picked up speed against his clothed cock. He wanted nothing more than to have his head between Seungmin’s thighs. He wanted to bite and suck and mouth his way up and down each of them until Seungmin was pulling on his hair out of pleasure and frustration.

“Sh-shit.” He sighed out. 

With his eyes back on the younger’s pretty neck, Changbin’s hips moved on their own accord, trying to gain harder and faster friction against the palm of his hand. Just the image of Seungmin looking wrecked by Changbin’s mouth against his sensitive skin did wonders for the rapper’s imagination. He knew he could come like this, just from imagining the pretty marks he would litter all along Seungmin’s neck and chest and thighs. He could already feel the familiar tug of arousal, he was close.

Changbin sighed again, but out of frustration this time when the shower in his shared bathroom shut off. Woojin was going to come out of the bathroom any minute now, and as much as Changbin loved fooling around with his eldest hyung, his mind was already clouded with raw desire for one person and one person only. Namely, Kim Seungmin.

Changbin removed his hand away from his dick ‒ albeit reluctantly ‒ and moved off his bed and out of his room in search of the younger singer with one end goal in mind. Though, Changbin would _not_ complain if they ended up accomplishing more than just that.

Finding Seungmin ended up being a much easier task than Changbin imagined, so he was thankful when he spotted the younger draped across Jeongin’s lap in the maknae’s bed wearing nothing but a loose-fitting t-shirt and his boxers that revealed way too much thigh. Jeongin was dressed similarly, but wore basketball shorts that left much more to the imagination than Seungmin’s boxers, and both of their hair looked freshly washed.

Changbin fought a groan and pulled down his sweatshirt in an attempt to hide his obvious hard-on from wandering eyes in the room. Freshly showered meant that Seungmin would smell like his favorite vanilla scented body wash and _fuck,_ that made Changbin want to put his mouth all over the younger’s body all the more.

“Binnie-hyung!” Jeongin exclaimed excitedly before he was overcome with a loud yawn.

“Hey, sport. Mind if I steal Seungminnie away from you?” Changbin asked while sweetly carding his hand through Jeongin’s messy blonde locks.

“Are you gonna return him?” Jeongin asked sleepily.

Changbin could _feel_ Seungmin’s eyes traveling up and down his body. He knew that the other was able to read him like an open book, so he prayed that Seungmin would follow along without teasing him for once.

“Not tonight, I’m afraid. Get some sleep, little one.” Changbin mumbled sweetly and Jeongin nodded, already half asleep.

“G’night hyungs.” He sighed out with his eyes closed.

Seungmin quickly removed himself from Jeongin’s bed then, but still eyed Changbin with something akin to the sheer _want_ Changbin could feel burning behind his eyes.

“The guest bathroom is open, you horndogs.” Jisung informed the two with a shit eating grin. “Just make sure you clean up after yourselves, lest you want to get scolded like Hyunjinnie and Minho-hyung did.”

“Oh, fuck off.” Seungmin spat back and threaded his fingers with Changbin’s to pull him out of the room.

“Am I that obvious?” Changbin asked almost shyly as Seungmin dragged him through the dorm and into the large main ‘guest’ bathroom, turning the lock until it clicked into place and shook his head.

“Your hard-on was only noticeable because I was _looking._ But your eyes,” Seungmin rested his back against the bathroom door hooked two fingers under Changbin’s sharp chin to tilt his head up. “Your eyes were‒ are so blown wide that I can barely see the brown of your irises. Fuck, Changbin… what’s got you so hot and bothered, huh?”

Seungmin grabbed two fistfuls of Changbin’s sweatshirt and pulled the older boy closer until his erection pressed against Seungmin’s thigh.

Changbin rolled his hips against Seungmin and reveled in the quiet whine that left the younger’s lips as a result of his actions.

“You.” He stated simply and hooked his right arm around the back of Seungmin’s neck to pull him in for a slow and languid kiss to which the other reciprocated in earnest.

Changbin’s tongue pushed into Seungmin warm and waiting mouth without warning and the both of them shared another satisfied moan at the feeling. Changbin allowed himself to explore the younger’s mouth with his eager tongue for only a short moment before he pulled out to talk with his lips still pressed against Seungmin’s.

“You were so fucking hot today. Looked absolutely fuckable in photos. God, I wanted you so bad, so I went looking for you.”

Seungmin whimpered against Changbin’s lips and his thoughts ran wild just from the older boy’s words. He had to cover his mouth when Changbin’s free hand began to feel its way up Seungmin’s t-shirt and his mouth began pressing hot kisses down his jaw and toward Seungmin’s neck.

“H-Hyung, ah- fuck!” Seungmin bit down on the flesh of his palm when Changbin took his left nipple between his warm fingers and began to lightly nip at his collarbone. 

_God,_ Seungmin’s neck was pretty, but the noises the younger boy fought to muffle with his hands were even prettier as Changbin nipped and kissed along Seungmin’s skin. He wanted to bury his face into the crook of Seungmin’s neck just to inhale the intoxicating scent of warm sugar vanilla because it was just so _Seungmin._

Changbin relented for a short moment, just long enough to roughly pull Seungmin’s t-shirt up and over his head, and Seungmin quickly moved his hands away from his mouth to accommodate the removal of the garment. The two of them shared a moment when Seungmin looked down to see Changbin staring back at him with the smallest adoring grin on his kiss-swollen lips that Seungmin returned.

But the moment was gone as quickly as it had come and Seungmin didn’t bother holding back when Changbin attached his mouth to his neck this time. Instead, Seungmin’s hands found their way to Changbin’s head and threaded his fingers through the older boy’s hair.

“Fuck, Hyung. Feels so good‒ Don’t stop.” Seungmin managed to express between his whines.

Changbin’s left hand worked at his nipples without rest, but Seungmin’s breaths became shallow when he felt Changbin’s right hand toying with the waistband of his boxers.

“Please. Please touch me.” Seungmin gasped out. His gasps quickly melted into a loud moan ‒ one he _knew_ the others outside the bathroom would totally hear ‒ and he gripped Changbin’s hair tighter when Changbin’s teeth bit into his skin much harder than his playful nipping from before.

Seungmin’s moans vibrated against Changbin’s lips as he began to pull and suck on the flesh of the younger’s neck, causing Changbin to moan against him, and _oh right,_ Seungmin had given him permission to touch him. Changbin wasted no time and unceremoniously shoved his hand down Seungmin’s boxers.

Seungmin thought he was going to lose his damn mind at just how _good_ Changbin’s warm fingers felt wrapped around his dick. How fucking good _everything_ felt. From Changbin’s mouth switching to the other side of his neck to start on a new mark, Changbin’s fingers working tirelessly at his nipples, and now the hand that made slow and torturous strokes up and down Seungmin’s cock.

It was all _so much,_ but he loved it.

Seungmin loved the intimate interactions he had with all of the members of their group, but Changbin was easily his favorite. He loved the way Changbin always made sure that _Seungmin_ felt good, and did things that he knew the younger would be okay with. He always made sure never to leave any mar‒ 

“Wait, _fuck,_ Jesus Christ, H-Hyung!” Seungmin’s voice was a mixture of pleasure and panic and he began to pull on Changbin’s hair with more force behind his fingers than before.

Changbin instantly pulled away from Seungmin’s neck, but the hand on his dick was unrelenting as Changbin picked up pace. He dipped his thumb into Seungmin’s slit just enough to collect the gratuitous amount of precum and continued stroking him.

“What? What’s wrong?” He asked, looking up at the younger through his heavy-hooded eyes.

“You’re fucking marking up my f-fucking neck!” Seungmin said through gasps.

“This is nothing.” Changbin said with a smirk and twisted his hand just _so._ And _oh_ , Seungmin’s moan had him attaching his mouth back to the younger’s neck because he _loved_ the way the vibrations of Seungmin’s moans felt against his lips. Another mark had just began to blossom at the base of Seungmin’s throat when Changbin spoke again. “I wanted to mark up your thighs, too.”

Seungmin whined at the idea and felt himself getting close just from the images that his brain supplied of Changbin between his legs.

“Close, H-Hyung.”

“Is that what you want me to do next time, Minnie? Want me to work you open with my fingers while I make pretty little marks all over your thighs? Fuck, then you could return the favor and maybe just fuck me with your beautiful fingers until I’m begging to come.”

Seungmin’s eyes screwed shut and his whole body shuddered at the thought. He knew he was going to have marks he’d have to cover up for _days._ But he couldn’t find it in himself to care when Changbin started talking like that.

“Or maybe you can fuck me into the mattress, nice and slow‒”

“Hyung,” Seungmin cut him off with a deep moan, no longer caring how loud they were being. It wasn’t like there was anyone in the dorm that _didn’t_ know what they were doing by now, anyway.

“What is it, Minnie?” Changbin asked sweetly.

“Gonna come.” He gasped and bucked his hips into Changbin’s fist.

Changbin moved his mouth so that it was just under Seungmin’s ear and whispered breathlessly, “Come for me, Seungminnie. Come in my hand.”

He placed a sweet kiss to the warm skin below Seungmin’s ear and then swallowed the younger member’s moans with a deep kiss when Seungmin’s thrusts became erratic as he rode out his climax.

Changbin broke off their kiss and removed his hand from Seungmin’s boxers when the younger began to soften in his grasp and Seungmin watched him with a blissful smile when he turned to the sink to wipe his hand clean.

“What about you?” Seungmin said, panting quietly with his head leaning against the door behind him.

Changbin finished cleaning off his hand with a wet hand towel and tossed it back on the counter before he turned back around to face Seungmin. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of his sweats and slowly pulled them down just far enough to free his painful erection from its confinements.

“Honestly,” Changbin began, tilting his head to the side as he looked Seungmin up and down until his eyes zeroed in on the colorful splotches that littered his neck. He fisted his own cock, much like he’d done to Seungmin’s and began stroking himself slowly. “You could just stand right there and let me look at you.”

Seungmin bit his bottom lip and slowly rolled it between his teeth. He knew he looked fucked out, despite the two of them not actually fucking, and if that was how the elder wanted to get off, then who was Seungmin to stop him?

“God, pictures just don’t do justice to the real thing.” Changbin sighed, picking up pace on his dick.

Seungmin took a couple steps forward so that he was crowding the shorter male and used both of his hands to grab Changbin’s ass. “You were looking at pictures? Is that what got you so hard? Pictures of me?”

“You looked so fucking good, Min. _Fuck._ I was going to get off just on those pictures alone, you know?” It was Changbin’s turn to whine and moan as he did his best to get himself off. Seungmin firmly squeezed his ass and pulled Changbin forward until Changbin’s knuckles were grazing against the front of Seungmin’s boxers with each stroke of his hand.

“Let me,” Seungmin said breathily into Changbin’s ear and removed one of his hands from Changbin’s ass in favor of moving Changbin’s hand away from his leaking cock and wrapping his own around it. He picked up right where the older left off and focused on getting him off while also making sure Changbin felt good. 

“Which part of the pictures got to you the most?” Seungmin asked and tilted his head down just enough for his forehead to lean against Changbin’s. 

“Your shorts,” Changbin choked out. “They showed off some of your thighs, and your sh-shirt, _shit,_ was unbuttoned too far.”

“Anything else?”

“God, your fingers.” Changbin moaned quietly and tilted his head up to press quick open-mouthed kisses against Seungmin’s lips that the younger returned. Their chests nearly pressed together with each harsh intake of breath Changbin took, drawing him closer and closer to the edge. “They looked so long and so fucking pretty. Thought about having them inside me.”

“You sound close, Hyungie.” Seungmin teased, jerking off the older boy even faster. “Say my name when you come and I’ll make sure to turn those fantasies of yours into a reality next time.”

“Ah, hnng, S-Seungmin-! Fuck!” Changbin exclaimed before he was spilling into Seungmin’s waiting hand. And just like Changbin had done, Seungmin kissed him through his high and giggled sweetly as the older came down from it.

Everything was worth the small twitch of a smile they shared, foreheads still pressed together.

‒ 

“You’ll turn my fantasies a reality, huh?” Changbin asked with a grin that matched Jisung’s when he informed them about the free bathroom space earlier on.

The two of them decided to make a pit stop in the kitchen to grab some water before heading to their respective bedrooms for the night, but Changbin couldn’t hold back from teasing the other.

“Shut the fuck up, it got you to come didn’t it?” Seungmin argued back, cheeks painted red with embarrassment.

Changbin rolled his eyes.

“Like I don’t say your name every fucking time.” 

Seungmin scoffed as he reached into the cabinet to grab two glasses.

“Because I _tell_ you to!” 

Changbin paused with his fingers around the handle of their filtered water pitcher.

“Don’t tell me to next time. I promise it will still happen.”

They were too busy arguing to notice the presence of their leader in the kitchen.

“Aw, Changbinnie says your name when he comes?” Chan stood at the sink with a bowl of cereal in his hands. “Binnie, why don’t you say my name when you come for me?”

“We are _NOT_ having this conversation right now! Good night!” Changbin exclaimed before storming off to his bedroom.

“Whipped.” Chan mumbled with the edge of the bowl pressed to his lips, before he tilted his head back and drank the last bit of leftover milk in the bowl.

Seungmin couldn’t disagree with the leader, so he settled on a shrug and a small smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by THIS tweet~! (I will insert a link to the tweet when I find it because I'm a dumbass that has lost the tweet somehow. Whoops.
> 
> if you'd like to see me post random snippets and spoilers of future fics, you can follow me on twitter @woobinnies and ask me things at curiouscat.me/woobinnies


End file.
